


Пять ролёвок, которые Кроули и Азирафель не будут отыгрывать снова

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5 Things, Alpha Aziraphale (Good Omens), Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и пол тоже меняют, нестандартные конфигурации гениталий, но онименяются, ролевые игры, тентакли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: 1. Горячий автомеханик и котолюбитель-миллионер2. Клеопатра и змея3. Частный детектив и роковая красотка4. Тентакли и школьница, которая очень плохо себя вела5. Ещё одна вариация омегаверса
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Пять ролёвок, которые Кроули и Азирафель не будут отыгрывать снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Sexy Roleplay Ideas Crowley & Aziraphale Won’t Be Trying Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386240) by [mountagrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountagrue/pseuds/mountagrue). 



> «Злые улицы» (“Mean Streets”) — фильм Мартина Скорсезе (1973).

**1\. Горячий автомеханик и котолюбитель-миллионер**

Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули, склонившегося над открытым капотом «Бентли», и почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Майка открывала блестящие от пота, вымазанные машинной смазкой плечи, а уж его штаны, и тем более то, что они скрывали... Разве такие узкие джинсы не сковывали движения, мешая заниматься... автомобильными штуками? Сковывали, наверное, но Азирафелю было плевать.

— Эм, тук-тук, — непривычно звонко произнёс он, пытаясь принять позу пособлазнительней. Да, пришлось покопаться в гардеробе, выискивая не слишком заношенные вещи, зато выглядел он теперь, по его собственном мнению, роскошно. Даже надел галстук! Признаться, он скучал по галстукам.

Кроули повернул голову, но позы (руки на капоте, задница соблазнительно выставлена) не изменил, с напускной застенчивостью глядя себе через плечо.

— Чем могу помочь, сэр?

— Ох! Я, эм-м, ужасно извиняюсь за беспокойство, — начал Азирафель, поправляя запонки. — Просто хотел узнать, как поживает моя «Бентли». Вы разобрались, что там с, хм-м-м, зажигателем?

Ухмыльнувшись, Кроули развернулся и облокотился на машину. Очень медленным, артистичными движением он стёр со лба пот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ах да, — мурлыкнул он. — Проблема в том, что он... не зажигается, да.

— О нет, — сказал Азирафель. — Вам ещё долго её чинить? Видите ли, мне нужно отвезти кота к ветеринару.

Кроули выглядел слегка сбитым с толку.

— Ну-у-у... зависит от того, смогу ли я получить... детали, верно?

— Уверен, это легко уладить! — воскликнул Азирафель, подходя к машине и заглядывая в капот. — Что вам нужно?

Кроули снова склонился над двигателем и соблазнительно провёл рукой по блестящей от смазки трубе.

— Сейчас покажу. Но, возможно, вам стоит снять пиджак — мы же не хотим его запачкать, верно?

У Азирафеля перехватило дыхание.

— Да-да, конечно, — торопливо ответил он, снимая пиджак и развязывая галстук. Подумал и закатал рукава — на всякий случай.

— М-м-м, — протянул Кроули, огладив взглядом его руки. — Так вот, это, э-э-э, бензиновый двигатель.

— Понимаю, — ответил Азирафель, наклоняясь. Кроули взял его руку и положил, предположительно, на упомянутый бензиновый двигатель — если честно, Азирафель не особо следил за объяснениями — а затем прижался к нему всем своим длинным, стройным телом, положив подбородок на его плечо.

— Чувствуете? — выдохнул Кроули Азирафелю на ухо, обхватив цилиндр поверх его пальцев и двигая их кулаки вверх и вниз, одновременно притираясь бёдрами сзади.

— О да, — выдохнул Азирафель, прикрывая глаза и расслабляясь в руках Кроули.

— Он плавно входит в резервуар с маслом, — продолжил Кроули. — Плавно... входит...

Азирафель не смог сдержать стона и потянулся к ширинке Кроули второй рукой. В эту самую минуту проснулся кот.

— Азирафель, — позвал Кроули ровным голосом, из которого исчезли обольстительные нотки. — Что за дьявольские вопли доносятся из нашего дома?

Азирафель распахнул глаза.

— О господи! Я совсем забыл, что оставил переноску в гостиной.

— И... зачем нам переноска?

— Ну, ты написал, что я богатый котолюбитель, — объяснил он. — Я не совсем понял, что ты задумал, поэтому, как бы... одолжил кота.

Кроули снова привалился к «Бентли» и закрыл лицо рукой — поза, по мнению Азирафеля, вышла чересчур уж драматичной.

— Автолюбитель, ангел, — выдавил из себя Кроули. — По сюжету ты автолюбитель-миллионер.

— А, — ответил Азирафель. — Это... звучит логично, да.

**2\. Клеопатра и змея**

Вначале Азирафель был настроен весьма скептически[1], но раздвоенный язык обвившегося вокруг одной из его (впечатляюще большой, но не настолько, чтобы причинять неудобства) грудей змея щекотал сосок, гибкий хвост приятно поглаживал клитор, и всё шло вроде бы неплохо, а потом Кроули вдруг вернулся в человеческую форму.

Азирафель выждал пару минут. Разные важные части Кроули по-прежнему прижимались к разным важным частям Азирафеля, но этого не было в плане, поэтому Азирафель посчитал нужным уточнить:

— Дорогой, всё в порядке?

Кроули застонал прямо во, как уже было упомянуто выше, внушительные достоинства Азирафеля.

— Извини, это слишком странно, — сдавленно ответил он.

— Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, — успокоил его часто дышавший Азирафель. Пах Кроули оказался именно там, где раньше был его хвост, и он, ну, в этой форме он был ничуть не менее _змеистым_.

— Змеи... не настолько восприимчивы к ласкам, — пробормотал Кроули. — Моё тело думало, будто я пытаюсь добить свой ужин.

— Ничего страшного, — заверил Азирафель и слегка поёрзал. — Но может ты... я только начал, так сказать, входить во вкус, когда ты...

— Чёрт, прос-с-сти, — ответил Кроули, приподнимаясь на локтях и облизываясь. — Так, значит, когда мы...

**3\. Частный детектив и роковая красотка**

Азирафель поднял глаза, оторвавшись от бумаг, и у него перехватило дыхание. Кроу... нет, «леди» стояла в дверном проёме, подобная надвигающемуся стихийному бедствию: бесконечные ноги в красных туфлях на шпильке, иссиня-чёрное платье с разрезом до бедра.

— Мистер Фелл, боюсь, мне больше некого просить о помощи, — произнесла леди глубоким, чуть хрипловатым голосом, медленно проводя рукой по воротнику своей шубы. — Бывший муж украл все мои деньги, и, кажется, хочет убить меня.

— Какой ужас, — воскликнул Азирафель. — Не беспокойтесь, мы со всем разберёмся!

— Боюсь, сейчас я нахожусь в затруднительном финансовом положении, — Кроу... леди пересекла комнату, соблазнительно покачивая бёдрами. Когда она склонилась над столом, её шуба распахнулась, открывая взгляду небольшую высокую грудь, просвечивающую сквозь полупрозрачную ткань платья. — Но я могу расплатиться с вами... иным способом.

— Это совершенно необязательно, — ответил Азирафель, облизав губы. — Я готов взяться за ваше дело, гм, на безвозмездной основе.

— Вот как, — проворковала леди. — Невероятно щедро с вашей стороны, — она уселась на стол и поставила ступню на край стула Азирафеля точно между его ног. — Теперь я просто обязана как следует отблагодарить вас.

— Нет-нет, не нужно, — заверил её Азирафель. — Мадам, я поступил бы неэтично, если бы воспользовался... Просто сообщите мне адрес вашего мужа, и я всё улажу. Возможно, это лишь досадное недоразумение!

Кроули так резко выпал из роли, что случайно стукнулся лбом о столешницу. Хотя нет, он сделал это намеренно.

— Нуар, ангел! — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ты должен быть круче-чем-варёные-яйца. Как в «Злых улицах»!

— Все ещё недостаточно, эм, круто? — смущённо поинтересовался Азирафель.

Кроули вздохнул и сбросил с ног туфли.

— Да, ангел, больше похоже на яйца всмятку. Или даже на яичницу.

— Ох, — огорчился Азирафель. — Ну, зато у тебя потрясающее платье.

— Правда? — просиял Кроули. — Смотри, оно с карманами!

**4\. Тентакли и школьница, которая очень плохо себя вела**

— Ладно, хватит, — сказал Азирафель, и Кроули тут же замер.

В данный момент Азирафель висел в воздухе на четырёх призрачных отростках, а ещё три как раз пробирались под клетчатую юбку-колокол (он считал, что она отлично подчёркивала красоту его ног), и остановка лишь яснее показала, как глупостью они сейчас занимались. К тому же, один из белых гольфов сполз с ноги и болтался где-то в районе пальцев.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Кроули с таким видом, словно собирался отхлестать себя новоприобретенными конечностями.

— Нет, дорогой, — мягко ответил Азирафель, проводив взглядом всё-таки покинувший их гольф. — Просто цель всего этого в том, чтобы, я не знаю, получить шквал ощущений? Я вроде как нахожусь во власти оккультного эротического монстра из другого измерения, но, боюсь, пока что не слишком впечатлён.

Кроули с облегчением выдохнул.

— Кажется, я просто не могу вжиться в роль, — пожаловался он. — Не понимаю, какая у меня мотивация в этой сцене?

— Полагаю, поместить как можно больше тентаклей в как можно больше отверстий моего тела.

— Да, но зачем? Как вообще размножаются эти создания?

— Если честно, в тех японских ксилографияx[2] не было таких подробностей, — ответил Азирафель. — Дорогой, я с удовольствием поговорю с тобой об этом, но сначала поставь меня, пожалуйста, на пол.

**5\. Ещё одна вариация омегаверса**

— Задумка с вязкой довольно интересная, — признал Кроули. — Но я не уверен насчёт...

— Физиологии принимающего партнёра? — подсказал Азирафель.

— Ага, точно, — с благодарностью ответил Кроули. — Слушай, у людей ведь уже есть стандартные самосмазывающиеся отверстия, давай просто воспользуемся ими?

— Отличная идея, — согласился Азирафель, снимая штаны. Он слегка нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь на своём члене, затем кивнул. — Ну вот, вроде всё готово.

Кроули приложил соответствующее Усилие, затем они немного повозились с гормонами, а несколько минут спустя уже прекрасно проводили время в постели, и всё бы хорошо, но пелена возбуждения мешала придерживаться сюжета.

— Нам нельзя, ох, — всхлипнул Кроули, вплетая пальцы в волосы Азирафеля. — Нам нельзя...

Тот заставил себя убрать руку с бедра Кроули и вытер катившийся по лбу пот.

— Нам нельзя, эм-м, самопроизвольно формировать постоянную телепатическую связь? Так ведь?

— Ага, да, это, — выдохнул Кроули. — А теперь трахни меня, Азирафель, пожалуйста, ох, блядь...

— Нгк, — сказал Азирафель и чуть ли не взлетел, уткнувшись лицом в его шею и скользя членом между влажными складками.

— Сильнее! — потребовал Кроули, закидывая ноги ему на пояс. — Давай, поработай бёдрами.

Азирафель поработал. К тому времени, как Кроули испытал третий оргазм, а его ноги оказались на плечах ангела, оба уже забыли о новых анатомических особенностях своих тел. Азирафель застонал, потянул его на себя за бёдра, замер глубоко внутри — и внезапно обнаружил, что не может выйти.

— Ангел, — пронзительно прошептал Кроули. — Это просто... ты что... вот чёрт.

— Ох, я... о божечки, кажется, я тебя повязал, — сконфуженно выдохнул Азирафель. Он был как-то чересчур возбуждён, если учесть, что кончил он минуту назад. — О небо, это так странно.

— Это, блядь, охуенно, но позу мы выбрали не самую удобную, — пропыхтел Кроули, толкнув его пяткой в ухо. — Как долго, говоришь, оно длится?

— О боже, — повторил Азирафель. — Понятия не имею. Но в конце концов, это же всё понарошку. Хочешь, расчудесимся прямо сейчас?

Немного поёрзав, Кроули неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Не знаю, давай просто подождём? Только можешь, пожалуйста, повернуться?

Проще было сказать, чем сделать. Кроули стонал от удовольствия и болезненно морщился, пока они пытались перевернуться на кровати. Азирафелю пришлось выпустить крылья и опереться на одно из них, и в конце концов он смог улечься на бок, а Кроули закинул ногу ему на бедро.

Где-то с полминуты они молчали, а потом Азирафель вытянул второе крыло и погладил клитор демона кончиками перьев.

Глаза Кроули закатились.

— Слушай, а вообще-то неплохо, — задумчиво протянул Азирафель. — Но непохоже, что добавление телепатической связи на что-то повлияло, согласен?

— Нргх, — ответил Кроули. — Да... не особо. Но анатомия... выглядит... многообещающе.

**Author's Note:**

> 1Не из-за Клеопатры: на самом деле, они были друзьями, и ему казалось, что она бы славно посмеялась над всей этой ситуацией, ну, после того, как пригрозила бы кое-кому из историков кровавой расправой. Но никогда прежде его не посещала идея заняться сексом со змеёй — впрочем, спать с рандомными людьми он тоже не горел желанием. Кроули же был собой как в человеческой обличье, так и в змеином, однако Азирафель не знал, как отреагирует его тело: иногда они словно жили своей жизнью.[вернуться к тексту]
> 
> 2Азирафель не знал о существовании анимированных версий, но оригиналы произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление, поэтому он упорно считал «хентай» ещё одной разновидностью «эротических ксилографий».[вернуться к тексту]


End file.
